


To Korra, From Asami With Love

by Pancitcanton



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Letters, Post Book 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancitcanton/pseuds/Pancitcanton
Summary: Letters between Korra and Asami during the three year period.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 11
Kudos: 71





	To Korra, From Asami With Love

June 13, 172 AG

Dear Korra, 

I miss you. It's not the same in Republic City without you. How are you feeling? Things are going well here. I just got a big contract to help redesign the city's infrastructure, so I'll be keeping pretty busy for a while. Still, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to. I hope your recovery is going well. I just noticed that Republic City has a lot of new restaurants down Kuruk street. I'll be happy to show and bring you once you get back. I'll keep writing to you, I promise. You'll get through this because I will always believe in you.

Love,

Asami

-

December 6, 172 AG

Dear Korra, 

It's officially been six months since you left. It's not that I'm counting the days. Everything's just been really different lately. This will probably be my 20th letter to you now, but you haven't written back to me. It's okay though. I understand you're focused on getting better. And as promised, I'll keep writing to you. Mako's been pretty slumped with his detective work and Bolin, well, he's figuring it out. We all go out for lunch if our schedules allow us. Funny thing is, we always take the table with four seats. I wish you were here. 

Love,

Asami

-

May 10, 173 AG

Dear Korra, 

Happy Birthday! I know you might receive this letter three days later, but it still counts. I hope you enjoyed your special day. I celebrated mine with everyone on Air Temple Island. It was simple yet it felt like I'm home. I was waiting to hear back from you, maybe write me a letter then? But if you still aren't ready to reach out, I understand. Bolin went to join Kuvira's army by the way. I'm pretty sure he mentioned it in one of his letters to you. I'm going to get busy for quite some time. I'll still write to you though. 

Love, 

Asami

-

~~May 21, 173 AG~~

~~Dear Korra,~~

~~Are you receiving my letters? I'm starting to think you might've given me the wrong address. By any chance did~~

-

June 1, 173 AG

Dear Korra,

We finished most of the projects we've been working the past year now. I went back to the bakery where we ate those delicious buns. I remember how you devoured them in just one bite. You always had that big appetite. I'm worried about you, but I know you're still recovering. Please write back to me. 

Love, 

Asami

-

August 15, 173 AG

Dear Korra, 

I was working on a suit for the airbenders and it's actually working! I can't wait for you to see it. Ikki and Meelo were the first ones to test it and they loved it. Tenzin wasn't fond of it initially, but he eventually came around with a slight push from Jinora. How are you? You know, my offer still stands. I can travel down the South Pole. Just let me know.

Love, Asami

-

November 2, 173 AG

Dear Korra, 

I had a bad day at work. The fixed axle on the locomotive parts of the train seems to extricate whenever we go for test runs—nothing I can handle though. 

Whenever I order takeout food, I always get your favourite, Seaweed noodles. It's delicious. Say hi to everyone for me.

Love,

Asami

-

April 20, 174 AG

Dear Korra,

I heard from Tenzin that you could walk again! You're also able to run and bend now too. I miss you so much. Everyone is asking about you. I just want you to know that no matter what happens, I'm always here waiting for you in Republic City. Please come back. 

Love,

Asami

-

May 6, 174 AG

Dear Korra,

~~When are you coming back? Please come back. I miss you so much. I think I'm really drunk. I kissed a girl who looked like you, but I had to stop 'cause I know she wasn't you. She'll never be you.~~

~~Please write me back.~~

~~I'd accept you with open arms if you'll have me. Just please come back.~~

~~Why don't you ever write back?~~

The modernization of the city's transport system is looking good. Raiko's been actually pleased with Future Industries. The pro-bending arena has been renovated and will soon host games. I hope you're doing well.

Love, 

Asami

-

May 18, 174 AG

Dear Senna, 

I hope this letter finds you well. How are you doing? A lot of changes have happened here in Republic City. I hope you're taking care of yourself. How is Korra doing? She doesn't seem to want to communicate with us. I just want to know that she's doing okay. A simple 'I'm okay' from her would do. Jokes aside, I hope she doesn't forget that there are people here who care for her. Give my warm regards to the Chief, Kya and Katara. 

Love, 

Asami

-

_June 4, 174 AG_

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I haven't written to you sooner, but every time I tried, I never knew what to say. The past two years have been the hardest of my life. Even though I can get around fine now, I still can't go into the Avatar state. I keep having visions of Zaheer and what happened that day. Katara thinks that all of this is in my head, so I've been meditating a lot, but sometimes I worry I'll never fully recover. Please don't tell Mako and Bolin I wrote to you and not to them. I don't want to hurt their feelings, but it's easier to tell you about this stuff. I don't think they'd understand._

_Korra_

-

June 7, 174 AG

Dear Korra, 

I'm so happy to hear from you. I understand you haven't got the time to respond because you're busy recuperating and I appreciate you writing to me. You don't have to force it, just take your time. A famous philosopher once said, 'Our greatest glory is not in never falling, but in rising every time we fall.' I hope you fully recover soon, but even if you don't. You're still the avatar. You're still Korra. Come back to Republic City anyway.

Love,

Asami

-

_July 1, 174 AG_

_Dear Asami,_

_It always calms my heart whenever I read your letters. Most of the time you give me the motivation more than I can ever give myself. How are you? You keep talking about what's going on around you and not on what's going on with you. Take care of yourself._

_Korra_

-

July 4, 174 AG

Dear Korra, 

I'm glad I could be of help. I'll be happy to write as many letters as you want me to get you motivated to get better. You really have me in the corner there. Well, most days, I feel like I have no one to talk to. The boys are away and sometimes all I have is work. And then there's you. Maybe it's therapeutic for me too in writing these letters and telling you all this stuff. I've been visiting my mom's grave more often too. It gives me a serene feeling to talk to her, not waiting for a response, but just by being close to her, I feel like that's enough. I hope you have a great week ahead! Please let me know how you're feeling with regards to your recovery. Say hi to everyone for me. 

Love, 

Asami

-

_July 15, 174 AG_

_Dear Asami,_

_You are the most courageous and wonderful being I have ever met. I'm sorry if I'm not there to talk to you when you need it. But hopefully through pen and paper would do for now? Maybe your mom listens to you anyway and she makes sure that you're okay. Also, can you tell me more about your wingsuits? You mentioned it to me in one of your letters. It amazes how you can just create something out of nothing. I hope you're not overworking yourself. I am still struggling with my meditation, but I am getting stronger physically._

_Korra_

-

July 22, 174 AG

Dear Korra,

Receiving letters from you is enough. And yes, I always think she's always by my side (not creepily) to look out for me. I attached a sketch of the design I worked with for the wingsuits. I used the traditional colour schemes for the airbenders, and it really looks good. I also made you one, but I'm not too sure if the measurements are accurate. I will make the adjustments when you get back. And as much as I want to take a break, I've been busy with the train station. Don't strain yourself too much. Please take care of yourself.

Love, 

Asami

-

_August 10, 174 AG_

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm having nightmares again, and it's worse than before. I tried using all four elements simultaneously during training, but I ended up on the ground. Turns out, I'm still not a hundred percent strong physically. The uneasiness is always on my mind. I don't know when I'll come back._

_Korra_

-

August 15, 174 AG

Dear Korra, 

Have you spoken to your parents about it? How about Master Katara? Preserve your energy as much as you can. I hope you're doing the breathing exercises I have taught you. You don't have to be a hundred percent to come back. I'm still waiting for you.

Love,

Asami

-

September 1, 174 AG

Dear Korra, 

Guess what I found? The book I told you about back on Air Temple Island. I sent it together with this letter if you want to read it. How are you feeling now? I recruited more female engineers in the company, and I've been keeping busy interviewing them. So many great minds in Republic City and that includes you. Say hi to everyone for me. Are you able to go to Avatar state yet? You don't have to push it. We'll still fight on your side no matter what.

Love,

Asami

-

_September 6, 174 AG_

_Dear Asami,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't send letters the past few days. I've been trying new things for my training. I have read the book, and it's terrific. You never fail to impress me. I've never stopped meditating, Katara says it might help with the nightmares. Still no Avatar state though, Raava has been silent throughout my recovery. I don't even know who I am anymore. I feel like a cloud, just floating, steady, but not really doing anything. Sometimes I wish we don't have to go to battles._

_Korra_

-

September 18, 174 AG

Dear Korra, 

I hope you never lose the faith. I want to say it gets better, but it will most likely be empty words. You understand yourself better than anyone. I also wish we don't have to go to battles too, but we can't help it. I guess danger attracts us. No matter what happens, avatar or not, you're still Korra. You're still my friend. Let me ask you this, if you weren't the avatar, then who are you? 

Love, 

Asami

-

_October 5, 174 AG_

_Dear Asami,_

_I've pondered on my thoughts, thinking of your question. Maybe I don't have the answer yet but who really cares? You're right. I've been so caught up trying to step on the avatar's role that I forget I'm also human. I get hurt; I can be vulnerable. To answer you're question, I am Korra. Someone's daughter, someone's friend, someone's sister. Anything I can be without the Avatar title. And I also realized that there are indeed people who care for me waiting in Republic City. That includes you. Maybe it's for me to come to terms with myself and what I have become. Hopefully I'll see you soon._

_Korra_

-

October 14, 174 AG

Dear Korra,

Did I read that right? Are you finally coming home? I've been slumped with meetings after meetings due to Raiko wanting the station to open sooner. I am looking forward to your response! Please take care of yourself.

Love,

Asami

-

December 2, 174 AG

Dear Korra,

I'm writing to check if you're okay. You haven't responded to my last letter. Are you travelling back to Republic City? The train station is almost ready. We've been making variations in some parts though. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Asami

-

February 18, 175 AG

Dear Korra,

Did I do something wrong? Say something wrong? Are you still trying to figure out the Avatar state? You stopped sending me letters and I'm starting to get worried again. Please write back to me. 

Love, 

Asami

-

March 13, 175 AG

Dear Korra, 

Did you not want to talk to me? You can send me a response and tell me. I'm here wondering if I did something, or perhaps you just don't want to hear from me. I've been stressed out with the company lately, but I hope you're still doing fine. 

~~Love,~~ ~~Your friend,~~ Love,

Asami

-

May 22, 175 AG

A letter I will never send to Korra

Your dad arrived a few days ago. He said you've been telling him that you're here, in Republic City. Wouldn't I have known that if you were? Spirits, you light up the room whenever you walk in with that crooked smile of yours. You boost everyone's energy just because you believe that we can handle it. That aura of yours is hard to miss. If you told Tonraq that you're here, then why can't I feel you? Maybe you wanted to be alone, figure out what's going on with you? At this point, I don't know anymore. Would it kill you to at least send a letter my way? Maybe you did it for a reason. I won't judge. And like I said, you know yourself better than anyone else. Would it have made any difference if I tell you what I felt in my letters? I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking of you. This past three years were the longest of my life and I don't know how much more I can take. I think I've been reading too many books now. The words nag me every day, 'If you love someone, set them free.' 

I love you Korra, but dammit, I don't want to let you go. 

-

_June 13, 175 AG_

_Dear Asami,_

_The first thing I wanted to say is, I'm really sorry. A letter won't fill the void I've left with all the questions you have in mind. Hopefully, we get to sit down and talk face to face when we arrive. The kids found me in the swamp and it turns out, I still have a bit of poison in my system. I was able to bend it all out and then we went straight to Zaofu. I just want to make sure that a peaceful negotiation will occur between Kuvira and Suyin. The world has enough of imbalance already. When we finish here, it'll be time to finally come home. Back to Republic City. Back to you._

_With Love,_

_Korra_

**Author's Note:**

> I trieddd ok :<


End file.
